


Unexpected Confession

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, Jim's a bit of a cum slut, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, THEYRE ALL IN LOVE okay, smut and a lil angst and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Vulcans do not view masturbation the same way as humans.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Unexpected Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just smut and then got really emotional lol also sorry if there's mistakes I didn't really take a lot of time to check it over.

Spock sat quietly in his quarters, running his hand expertly over his cock. He’d done it enough times to know precisely what would bring him to climax the quickest, and that was exactly what he wanted. He’d had to wait far longer than he would have liked to get rid of the inconvenient erection. On Vulcan he could have just excused himself briefly, taken care of things in the nearest bathroom, and then come back, able to return to his work efficiently and without distraction. But that is not how things worked on the Enterprise. In the middle of his shift, the captain had come up behind him to see what he was working on, totally unaware that his proximity, the way his hand faintly brushed Spock’s back, the pressure of his thigh on Spock’s buttox as he leaned over him to see what Spock pointed out, the feeling of his hot breath on the back of Spock’s neck, all of these things brought Spock quickly to a state of intense, and inconvenient, arousal. He knew the captain had no idea how his actions affected him, or he would have stopped. He was sure Jim had no intention of causing his first officer to get a boner on the bridge. And then of course later, when Spock had been called to sickbay to look over some results Dr. McCoy had gotten from some recent tests, the doctor had to stand so close to him when they looked at the results, had to playfully nudge his thigh as he teased him. Even much of the teasing was arousing to Spock. Their hands had touched as they passed samples back and forth. Spock knew it meant nothing to Bones, but every touch was electrifying to Spock.  
He let out a faint gasp as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. He knew that was not entirely necessary to induce ejaculation, but it felt very good. He thought, after the stress of trying to hide his arousal all day, he could allow himself a little more pleasure in this moment than he normally would. Unlike humans, once aroused, the Vulcan penis could not become flaccid again until after ejaculation. It was a leftover from their barbaric past, inconvenient, yes, but they found an easy way to work around it. On Vulcan, masturbation was not viewed as it was on earth, or many other planets for that matter. It was perfectly common for any Vulcan, even one in a high office in the middle of a meeting, to excuse themselves at any given time to masturbate quickly in the nearest bathroom before coming back to finish their work. It was only logical, as arousal clouded the senses. Vulcans had no time for anything that clouded the senses. His mother had pulled him aside before leaving for the academy and explained to him that humans did not view masturbation the same way Vulcans did, and he could not just stand up in the middle of class and tell his teacher he needed to go masturbate in the bathroom before he could focus properly on his studies. He found it strange, and impractical, and it often caused him frustration, but he was in the human world now, and he had to abide by their rules.  
His mind eventually settled on the unusual star they had come across that afternoon, running over all the facts he had gathered and attempting to make sense of them. The buzzer at his door rang, but he barely heard it over the volume of his own thoughts.  
“It’s Bones and Jim,” came the doctor’s voice.  
“Come in,” Spock said, his mind still occupied with thoughts of the star, and his hand still pumping his thick, alien cock.  
The door swooshed open, and Jim and Bones walked in, stopping suddenly in their tracks as they saw Spock on the bed, leaning back slightly on one hand, while his other was making quick work of his green flushed erection. His eyes languidly flitted open.  
“Good evening,” he said. “What is it that you came to speak to me about?”  
“W-what the fuck?” Bones gasped, his face having gone a bright shade of red.  
Jim was trying not to stare, his heart rate having skyrocketed and his mouth watering.  
“I beg your pardon?” Spock asked, sounding somewhat offended.  
“Why the hell did you say we could come in when you were… when you were…” Bones couldn’t seem to say it, and looked at Jim with desperation.  
“He means, er…” Jim tried to look at Spock without staring at Spock’s beautiful, sensitive hand as it stroked his delicious looking cock. “For humans, masturbation is a pretty private thing.”  
Spock stopped suddenly, flushing faintly. “Oh,” he said, sitting up straight. “I apologize, I had forgotten. I apologize for any distress I may have caused you.”  
“No it’s…” Jim was sweating profusely, watching a drip of pre cum slip down Spock’s cock. He blinked and looked away. “It’s fine, I just…”  
“Goddmanit,” Bones breathed, wishing he could stand behind something so that his sudden arousal wouldn’t become noticable. “You just startled us is all.”  
“Then you do not mind if I finish?” Spock asked. “I do not wish to do something that would cause you discomfort, but I will not fully be able to focus on our discussion if I cannot rid myself of this inconvenience.”  
Oh my god, Jim thought. “I mean, it’s okay with me if it’s okay with Bones.”  
Bones mouth fell open slightly, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “Y-yeah, sure, go ahead.”  
Spock nodded, returning to his work. Jim and Bones shifted uncomfortably. They couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Spock, dear god Spock of all people, was sitting right in front of them, jerking off, his thick, flushed green alien cock out for all to see. Bones thought he could handle it until he heard Spock moan faintly. His cock rose to full arousal. Jim grabbed Bones wrist, as if for support. Was this really happening? He couldn’t help but think it wasn’t quite fair to Spock. Spock had no idea how he felt about him. Would he still be okay with doing this if he knew how Jim felt about him? How many times Jim had dreamed about him, thought about quiet moments together, and even fantasized about what he might look like under those tight black pants.  
Jim was about to say he needed to run to the bathroom, when Spock reached climax. He let out a stifled moan, his brows furrowed, as he spilled into his hand. After a moment of silence, Spock lifted his hand to his mouth and began to lick up his cum. Jim gasped, darting towards the bathroom.  
“I need a drink of water,” he stammered.  
Bones couldn’t move. “Spock!” he gasped. “W-what the fuck?”  
Spock looked up, his tongue poised above the thick white substance in his hand. “Do humans not ingest their semen?” Spock asked.  
Bones couldn’t help but think that that meant that Spock had never been with a human. “I mean… sometimes, but like… you’re just licking it up after masturbating?”  
Spock nodded, licking his palm. “Of course,” he said, trailing his tongue over his lips. “Vulcan semen is very high in nutrients and it would be extremely wasteful to simply throw it away.”  
Bones ran his hand over his forehead. “Holy shit.”  
“Is the captain alright?” Spock asked. “He ran off suddenly.”  
Bones glanced at the bathroom. “I think he just… this isn’t something friends normally watch each other doing, for humans I mean.”  
“I understand,” Spock said, standing. “But I need to wash my hands.”  
Spock headed towards the bathroom where Jim was leaning over the sink. He was sweating, his cock uncomfortably hard in his stiff uniform. He couldn’t just stay here. How was he supposed to talk to Spock now? He was desperate for him. He tried to show him with the way he touched him, the way he teased him, but Spock never showed any interest. Of course he didn't. Why would he? He didn’t even know if Spock was interested in men.  
“If you will excuse me, Captain.” Spock’s voice was low and smooth, almost drowsy.  
Jim jumped back. “What?” he gasped.  
“I merely wish to wash my hands,” Spock said.  
“Right, yeah, sorry,” Jim said, stepping away.  
He watched Spock wash his hands, then carefully dry them. Spock looked over at him. “Captain,” he said. God, Jim thought, his voice sounded like sex. “If you need to relieve yourself before we start our meeting, I do not mind waiting.”  
Jim froze. His heart was beating so fast and hard he thought Spock must be able to hear it. “W-whatta you mean?” he stammered.  
“I see that both you and Dr. McCoy have erections,” Spock said. Jim could hear Bones start coughing out in the bedroom. “I understand the difficulty of attempting to concentrate when such things are occurring. If you both wish to masturbate before we begin, feel free.”  
"Spock," Jim started, "I don't think…"  
"Speak for yourself," Bones called. Something in him had shifted. He was horny as fuck, and if Spock could jerk off in front of the two of them, well so the fuck could he.  
Jim saw through the doorway that Bones found a seat and unzipped his pants. For a split second he locked eyes with Jim, as if to ask if this was alright.  
"Oh why the fuck not?" Jim huffed, putting his hands on his hips. He marched out into the bedroom and sat down. He felt a sudden surge of hesitancy the moment after he pulled his cock out of his pants. His cock was not long, but like the rest of his body it had a delightful curve and plumpness to it. Many a human, and alien, had commented that he knew just how to use it. He glanced across at Bones. His cock was long and slender, nested in curly brown hair, immaculately kept. He would be lying if he said he had not wondered about Bones too, or sometimes thought about him as well as Spock as he laid in bed at night, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what his future would hold.  
He felt his hesitation slowly drift away as Bones began to stroke himself, glancing up to meet Jim’s eyes.  
“This is fucking weird,” he laughed faintly.  
“Yeah,” Jim responded, flushed red and hot. “But like… kinda… nice.”  
Bones breath hitched. “Yeah, uh… nice.”  
Spock walked into the room, looking back and forth between them. “That is not the most efficient way,” he said.  
Jim jumped, not realizing Spock was behind him.  
“If you would move your hands I could show you a more efficient way if you are interested Captain, Doctor,” he said.  
Bones gasped. God he almost came at the thought of it. “You wanna… jerk us off?” Bones asked incredulously.  
“I believe that is the human term,” Spock said. “I merely wish to show you the most efficient way to relieve an erection.”  
“Fucking hell Spock, friends don’t do that for each other,” Bones barked.  
Spock looked at Bones. “It is my understanding, Doctor, that human friends generally do not masturbate together either.”  
Well, Spock was right about that. Oh, what the fuck, Bones thought. Could it possibly get any more awkward than it already was? He’d seen the way Spock’s hand moved over his own cock. Spock knew what he was doing.  
“What the hell,” Bones grumbled, “C’mere, show me your stuff. I’ll be the judge if you’re better than me.”  
Spock raised his eyebrows, and Bones felt his cock twitch in anticipation. “A challenge, Doctor?” Spock asked.  
“Yeah maybe,” Bones huffed, folding his arms.  
Spock walked over to Bones and knelt in front of him, taking his cock in his hand.  
Jim blinked. He couldn’t believe this was happening. This was like some wild wet dream, and he thought he had to wake up soon.  
It turned out that, as usual, Spock was right. His method was not only efficient, but far superior to any other hand job Bones had ever had. In mere moments Bones was a moaning mess, cumming into Spock’s hand while gripping firmly at arms of his chair. Jim watched, enraptured, his hand never giving up its movements on his own member. Spock looked satisfied with his work, and Bones looked a combination of pissed that Spock was right, and like a man who’d just had one of the best orgasms of his life.  
Spock stood up and turned to Jim. The moment Spock’s eyes fell on him, Jim looked down.  
“Captain,” Spock said, “Would you like me to show you my method as well?”  
Jim stopped stroking himself. “Spock, I…” he suddenly stuffed himself back into his pants. “Look, this isn’t right, I can’t, I’m sorry.”  
He stood up and started to leave. Both Bones and Spock were mystified.  
“Jim,” Spock called.  
Jim stopped. He turned around slowly.  
“Jim,” Spock said again, his voice clearly pained, “I am very sorry that I have caused you discomfort.”  
“No, no no!” Jim said quickly. “It’s not your fault, it’s just… ug Spock you wouldn’t understand!”  
“Perhaps you could attempt to explain?” Spock said.  
Bones had pulled his pants up and walked towards Jim. “What’s wrong, Jimboy?” he asked gently.  
Jim ran his fingers through his hair, shifting uncomfortably. Anxiety filled his chest. Was he really gonna do this now? Right after seeing his two best friends, who he thought he might be in love with, masturbating and jerking each other off?  
“I... “ he looked down. “You’re gonna thing it’s stupid.”  
Spock took a step forward. “Even if that is so,” he said, “I will not think any less of you for it.”  
Bones frowned. “We’re not gonna think it’s stupid,” he said. “What’s wrong? We wanna know so we can make sure we don’t do it again, y’know?”  
“No it’s nothing you did,” Jim said, “It’s just that… It’s just that… I think I’m falling in love with you. Both of you. And it’s not fair for me… for me to see you both like this, in that sort of light, when the two of you have no idea that’s what I’m feeling. I felt like I was taking advantage of you.”  
Spock felt as if he had been pierced through the heart. “You… have feelings for me? For us?” he asked quietly.  
Jim nodded, tears rising in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve probably ruined fucking everything. I understand if you even wanted to change ships. I just… I find myself laying in bed at night, thinking about what my future is going to look like, and you’re both always there. We’re together, the three of us, as a family.” He paused, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. “God I feel so stupid.”  
“No!” Bones said quickly, darting to Jim and grabbing his hand. “Jim, Jim darlin’, there’s nothing stupid about that.”  
Jim looked up, sniffling. “Please Bones, don’t call me that. I know you don’t feel the same way and it’s not fair.”  
“Who ever said I don’t feel the same way?” Bones scolded.  
“Wait...” Jim couldn’t believe his ears. “You… like me?” He looked at Bones with the eyes of an expectant child. Bones wanted to grab him up, cuddle him and hold him, tell him how sweet and wonderful and perfect he was. He cupped Jim’s face in his hands.  
“Of course I do,” Bones said. “I like you a lot. Have for a pretty long time.”  
“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?” Jim’s voice cracked, more tears streaming down his face.  
“I could say the same to you, now couldn’t I?” Bones said. Jim winced slightly, and Bones pursed his lips. “Jimboy, I’m older than you, I’ve been married and divorced. You’ve got your whole life and career ahead of you.” He used his thumb to wipe away Jim’s tears. “I didn’t want to hold you back from anything.” Jim smiled softly, leaning into Bones' touch.  
“That’s nice of you,” he said, “But you wouldn’t be holding me back from anything. You’re what I want. You and…” he glanced over. “You and Spock.”  
Spock had taken several steps back. His mind was reeling. This could not be actually happening. This man that he had been pining after, dreaming of, pleading for in his secret moments for years… loved him?  
“Spock,” Jim said softly, his stomach churning. “Aren’t you gonna say anything?”  
Spock hesitated. He was afraid, so afraid, if he spoke that suddenly this perfect moment would be shattered somehow, that it would be shown to all have been a dream.  
“It’s okay, Spock” Bones said encouragingly, “You can say what you’re thinking - feeling, if you’re feeling anything.”  
Through the dimness of Spock’s room, Jim could swear he saw tears glinting in Spock’s eyes.  
“Jim,” Spock said, his voice barely more than a whisper. He looked at Bones. “Doctor, do you feel similarly to the captain?” he asked.  
Bones flushed. “God, I can’t really say I want to admit it, but yeah, I kinda do.”  
Spock shook his head. “It does not make sense,” he said. “Why would you love me?”  
“Oh my god,” Jim gasped, running to Spock, wanting to throw his arms around him in a hug. “Spock there are so many reasons to love you!”  
Bones followed closely behind Jim, a bit slower. “He’s right, Spock. I know I tease you all the time, but… I think that’s a way I show my affection.”  
Spock looked at the ground. “I never thought that there would come a time where I would admit this to myself,” Spock said, “Let alone to the two of you, but…” his voice faded slightly.  
Jim thought he might puke he was so anxious from anticipation.  
“Jim, Leonard,” Spock said. “It is so very human, but I have fallen in love with you. With both of you.”  
“Spock!” Jim breathed. “Spock, oh Spock!” He wrapped his arms around Spock, pulling him into a deep hug. “I love you so much!” He was sobbing into Spock’s chest, overcome with emotions.  
Spock hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jim. He looked at Bones.  
“Why does he cry?” he asked.  
“It’s a human thing,” Bones grinned. He stepped closer to Spock and gently rubbed his arm.  
Jim pulled back suddenly. “Oh my god Spock can I kiss you!?” He turned to Bones. “Bones can I kiss you too!?”  
“Sure darlin’,” Bones grinned. He put a finger under Jim’s chin and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Jim’s. They were salty from his tears, and oh so soft. So much better than he’d ever imagined. As he pulled back, the dazed look in Jim’s eyes made him laugh.  
“This is like, too good to be true!” Jim said. He looked at Spock. “So… can I kiss you? Like the human way?”  
Spock nodded. “I must admit I am relatively inexperienced with the human method of kissing.”  
“We don’t mind! Right Bones?” Jim said eagerly.  
“Right,” Bones smiled. “Your handjob skills definitely make up for it.”  
Spock flushed. He decided he would try cupping Jim’s face the way Bones had done. Jim closed his eyes and leaned into Spock’s touch. Spock leaned forward, and Jim met him, instantly opening his mouth against Spock’s. Spock was startled at first, but quickly eased into it, his tongue meeting Jim’s half way. Bones watched ravenously before they slowly broke apart, looking rather embarrassed.  
“Hey you two,” Bones said, grinning mischievously. “Do either of you remember what was gonna happen before Jimboy here decided to declare his love for us?”  
“I was going to give the captain a “hand job” as you humans say,” Spock said straightforwardly.  
“See I just had a thought. Spock, what if we showed our Captain how much we loved him together, eh?” He gave Spock a little nudge, and Jim went bright red. “I won’t be back in action for a little while yet, but that doesn’t mean my mouth and hands can’t still be busy. Don’t know about your fancy Vulcan physique, but for some reason I’m guessing you can get it up pretty fast.”  
“We can ejaculate multiple times before our sperm reserve is temporarily exhausted,” Spock said.  
“Oh my god,” Jim breathed.  
Bones grinned. “Whatta you say, Spock? Wanna show our pretty new boyfriend here just how much we appreciate him telling us he loved us?”  
Spock looked at Jim, who was almost shaking with anticipation. “It does sound like an extremely appealing prospect,” he said. “Jim, would you be amiable to the doctor and I making love to you?”  
“Would I?” Jim gasped. “Yes! Fuck yes!! This is like, dream come true material right here.”  
Bones laughed, putting his hand around Jim’s waist and pulling him into a kiss. His mouth was hungry now, much of his gentle sweetness of before lost in his desire.  
“Doctor, would you care to lead him to the bed?” Spock said, “While I light some incense?”  
“Of course, Mr. Spock,” Bones said, taking Jim’s hand and slowly leading him to the bed. When they got there, he brought Jim’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently.  
“Mmm,” Jim hummed, “Spock that smells really good.”  
“It is an aphrodisiac,” Spock said, coming up to Jim and taking his other hand, following Bones’ lead and beginning to kiss it.  
Bones looked up. “You have an aphrodisiac incense? You, stoic Mr. Spock? I’ve never seen you pick anybody up on shore leave or anything, do you even have sex?” He teased, but it suddenly hit him that until this very moment, he’d assumed that Spock was asexual.  
Spock looked up at Bones, his eyebrows raised. “The incense is also excellent for relaxation,” he said, “Which is what I use it for.”  
Bones nodded. “Right, er…”  
“And to answer your question, Doctor, yes, I do have sex. I just have not felt the need to do so in many years.”  
Bones felt a little hot.  
“Now, may we move to making love to our captain?”  
“Yes please!” Jim said eagerly, which caused Bones to laugh.  
“Let’s get you undressed,” Bones said. Bones helped Jim off with his shirt, planting little kisses on each new inch of skin that he exposed. Jim moaned softly under Bones’ rough lips. He didn’t even notice when Spock slipped to his knees, until he started to unbutton his pants. Jim gasped as he felt Spock’s fingers hook around his pants and underwear at the same time, pulling them down together. And just like that, he’d been stripped naked by his two best friends, who mere moments ago he thought would hate him forever because he’d told them he loved them. He’d gone a bit flacid during their talk, but now his plump cock was at full alert, already starting to drip precum. Bones was kissing Jim’s neck, enthusiastically sucking bruises onto his skin. Spock took Jim’s cock in his sensitive hands, gently lifting the tip to his mouth to kiss it. Jim gasped, his knees feeling weak as Spock started to take him into his mouth.  
“Oh my god I can’t believe this is actually happening,” he breathed. Bones chuckled against his skin, his fingers finding Jim’s sensitive pink nipples and pinching them. Oh, he thought, Jim made the most delightful noises.  
“C’mon, Spock, lets get him up on the bed,” he said.  
Spock pulled off, much to Jim’s disappointment, and the two of them lifted Jim onto the bed. They traded places so that Spock could capture Jim’s mouth, eagerly exploring him with his tongue, as Bones kissed the inside of Jim’s thighs, his hands fondling Jim’s balls. One of Jim’s hands was tangled in Bones’ hair, and the other was clenching Spock’s arm.  
“This’s fucking amazing,” he managed to say when Spock gave him a moment to breathe. “But can you guys be naked too?”  
Bones had a thought. “C’mere, Spock,” he said, “Let’s give Jim a little show.”  
He pulled Spock into a kiss, passionate and intense, his hand slipping between Spock’s legs and massaging his hard cock. He tugged at Spock’s shirt, only breaking their kiss to pull it off, his undershirt following quickly behind. He’d seen Spock shirtless before, but in this context it was completely different. He bent his head to kiss across Spock’s chest, flushed green, and lick at his nipples. Spock moaned wantonly, running his fingers through Bones’ soft hair. After a moment he pulled Bones up, quickly getting rid of his shirt too. They stood up, standing close together and kissing as they began to unbutton each other’s pants. It somehow came so naturally, and within moments they were stark naked, rutting against each other, Spock’s hard cock thrusting against Bones’ still mostly flaccid one.  
“Fuck, fuck!” Jim whined, stroking himself as he watched them as they almost fought for dominance over each other, mouths biting and sucking, fingernails digging into each other’s skin. He had no idea they could be so animalistic. Spock must have hit a sweet spot somewhere on Bones’ body, cause Bones gave a little yelp of pleasure.  
“Alright,” he gasped, breathing heavily. “Let’s put our attention back on Jim.”  
“Oh I didn’t mind watching,” Jim said.  
“But I am so hungry for you,” Spock said, making Jim shiver. “I would like to taste you again.” He dove back over Jim, closing his mouth over his cock, taking him fully. Jim gasped, reaching out and grabbing at Bones. Bones took his hand, leaning down to cover his chest with little kisses, showing special attention to his nipples, circling them with his tongue before pulling at them slightly with his teeth. Spock was taking Jim deeply, the head of his cock hitting the back of Spock’s throat. Jim shook with pleasure. He knew at this rate he wouldn’t last too long.  
“Spock, Spock!” he gasped.  
Spock pulled back and sat back on his heels. “Yes, Jim?” he said, his voice husky from Jim’s cock.  
“Spock, will you cum on me? Like all over me?” He looked at Bones. “You too? I want to be covered in both your cum!”  
Bones looked down, noticing he was starting to get hard. “I think that can be arranged, darlin’,’ he smiled, giving Jim a kiss. “Who knew you were such a little cum slut.”  
Jim flushed. “I just…”  
“Nothing wrong with it, baby,” Bones hummed, trailing his fingers over Jim’s soft stomach. “In fact, by the look on Spock’s face I’d say Spock’s a big fan.”  
Spock cleared his throat. “I would be honored to mark you as my own, Jim,” Spock said softly.  
Bones leaned over and kissed Spock’s neck. “Me too. So where do you want it, your front or back?”  
“Front,” Jim gasped, “I want to see it as you cum on me!”  
“Mr. Spock,” Bones teased, “If you take the wheel, I think we can complete Jim’s wish in record time!”  
Spock was between Jim’s legs, and he beckoned for Bones to kneel in front of him. He reached his hand around Bones, grabbing his cock and stroking it to full erection. Bones gasped, grabbing at Jim’s thighs for support.  
“Holy fuck, Spock,” he breathed, “You really are good at this.”  
“I believe the old adage is “practice makes perfect,” he whispered hotly into Bones ear.  
Jim was grabbing the sheets, watching Spock jerk of Bones with wide eyes. “Tell me Sock,” he said breathlessly, “How often do you touch yourself?”  
Spock began to thrust against Bones’ ass, causing Bones’ to throw back his head and moan. “Daily,” Spock said, pumping Bones in time with his thrusts. “And sometimes more, if I am properly aroused.”  
Jim wanted desperately to touch himself, but he knew if he did he would cum almost instantly. “What arouses you?” he asked.  
“You, the doctor,” Spock said brokenly, his thrusts against Bones’ ass coming harder. “You, Jim, when you come up behind me on the bridge and press against me to see what I am doing, the way your hand grazes my arm or my back, the way you look in your captain’s chair, in command and in control.” He paused, grunting. “And you, doctor, when you tease me, when you touch my thigh when we sit together at lunch. Your eyes, oh doctor your eyes are so erotic.”  
Bones gasped as pleasure surged through his body, reaching orgasm suddenly not only from Spock’s touch, but from his words. He came across Jim’s stomach and chest, moaning and shaking with pleasure. He collapsed over Jim, his breath coming in shaky gasps.  
“Fucking shit,” he laughed against Jim’s neck. “That was amazing.”  
Jim kissed whatever part of Bones he could reach. “You’re so gorgeous, Bones,” he breathed. “I almost came just looking at you.”  
Bones flushed, rolling off of Jim. “It’s your turn, Spock,” he said, “Mark your new boyfriend.”  
Jim whimpered. “Cum all over me, Spock,” he said, trailing his fingers over Bones’ cum on his stomach.  
“I am remarkably close to orgasm,” Spock said, “It will take me mere moments.”  
Spock was true to his word, with two or three more strokes or his cock, he hit his peak. He groaned as rope after rope of his hot cum spurted out over him, striping him across his stomach and chest, some even reaching his face and falling into his open mouth. Jim shivered and writhed, licking Spock’s cum off his lips.  
“Yes, yes!” he breathed, running his fingers through the mixture of his two lovers cum. “Oh my god this is so perfect.”  
Spock lowered himself slightly between Jim’s legs. “Jim,” he said drowsily. “You have not yet cum, and I was wondering if I might finger you?”  
“Oh,” Bones said, sitting up, “While I suck your cock?”  
Jim nearly came at the thought of it. “God yes!” he gasped. “But… what are you gonna use as lube?”  
Spock reached up and scooped a generous portion of his cum off of Jim’s stomach. Jim flushed.  
“Holy shit, yeah, please do!”  
Spock lowered his head between Jim’s leg, lifting one so he had easier access to Jim’s hole. Bones crawled over Jim and licked at his cock before taking it into his mouth. Spock licked at Jim’s hole, causing him two writhe and moan. He took his cum, wiping it over his finger and then gently pressing on Jim’s hole.  
“God, fuck, Spock you can push into me, please!” Jim begged.  
Ever so carefully, Spock did. He wiggled his finger around, pushing it in and out, curving it, searching for that spot he knew was there somewhere, but did not know the exact location of. After a moment, he added a second finger, causing Jim to fairly yell with pleasure. Then at last, Spock found his mark, his finger grazing across Jim’s prostate. Jim screamed, his fingers grabbing the sheets too hard his knuckles went white.  
“I’m gonna cum, I’m cuming!” he screamed, emptying into Bones’ mouth. Bones sucked him down gratefully, milking every last drop.  
Bones sat up and then flopped down onto the bed, feeling exhausted, and curled up against Jim. Spock extracted his fingers and kissed the inside of Jim’s thigh.  
“Spock,” Jim breathed, “C’mere and cuddle with me and Bones.”  
Spock was very unfamiliar with this concept of “cuddling” but he crawled up next to Jim and wrapped his arm around him.  
“This is cuddling?” he asked.  
Jim gasped. “You’ve never cuddled?” he asked, horrified.  
“No,” Spock said. “I have not.”  
“Oh my god this is the best part of sex!” Jim giggled. “We’re gonna cuddle for ages, right Bones?”  
Bones answered with a faint snore, and Jim laughed. He did feel pretty sleepy himself. He snuggled down under his lovers arms, enjoying their warmth.  
“This is nice,” he breathed.  
Spock looked at him from where his head rested on his arm. “Jim, are you happy?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Jim smiled. “I’m really, really fucking happy!”  
Spock smiled faintly. “I am glad,” he said.  
“Are you happy?” Jim asked.  
Spock hesitated. “I believe so, yes,” he said quietly.  
“Well as I live and breathe,” Bones said drowsily, having been awoken by Jim’s giggles, “I never thought I’d see the day!”  
Jim smiled, pulling his lovers closer to him. Bones fell quickly back to sleep, and soon Jim followed, but Spock lay awake for some time, watching them both, wondering how one Vulcan could possibly be so lucky.


End file.
